Brick
Brick is the 22nd game mode and the 16th endless mode in Color Switch. Gameplay The goal of the mode is to destroy all bricks and orbs on the screen, by directing your ball to hit them. You direct your ball by making it bounce off a paddle on the bottom of the screen. The paddle is controlled by sliding it with your finger, much like sliding the ball in Slide mode. The paddle on the bottom has 2 colors, one on the left side and one on the right side. When the ball touches the left side of the paddle it changes to the color of the left side. For example, the paddle has the color yellow on the left side and the color purple on the right side. When the ball touches the left side it would turn yellow. The bricks and orbs that you need to break have color too. If the ball and the brick have the same colors, the block will break with one hit, if not it will break with 4 hits. By hitting a brick with a ball of different color than the brick's color, you just crack it. Crack can be visible on the surface of the brick. After 'cracking' it 4 times with the different colored ball, the brick is completely destroyed. However, destroying orbs is a different process. Orbs can't be destroyed nor cracked with balls of different color. Only balls with corresponding color can destroy orbs, just from one hit (exactly like the bricks). By breaking bricks in the game, certain objects may drop from them. They are either stars or various power-ups, as well as power-downs. Both stars and power-ups can be caught only when they hit the paddle. If the ball loops/blocked by an obstacle, a power-up will drop down to help you fix the problem. In some levels, there are also light grey colored bricks that are completely unbreakable with regular balls. It isn't necessary to destroy them to win the level. Their role is often blocking other breakable bricks. Levels with these grey bricks are often more challenging. They can be destroyed only by Spike Balls. Endless Mode The endless version of Brick is very different from normal levels. Although the ball physics and gameplay with the paddle are the same, blocks do not stay at one place. Instead, they fall slowly from the top of game screen towards the bottom. If any block hits the paddle, the game is over, which is one more thing to worry about besides dropping the ball. Gallery Brick.png|Brick Level 43 Brick_Endless.png|Endless Mode of Brick Brick- level 1.png|Level 1 Trivia *This mode is a ''brick buster ''game, a popular block-smashing game concept that first appeared in Atari's 1972 game ''Breakout. '' Community Poll How hard was Brick Mode in your opinion? Very Easy Easy Medium Hard Very Hard How much did you like Brick Mode? Absolutely hated it Disliked it Neutral Liked it Loved it Category:Game modes Category:Endless modes